Armand St. John
| Parents = Janus St. John (father), Eve St. John (mother) | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Occupation = Scientist}} Armand St. John was a Federation scientist in the 23rd century. Though brilliant, he was also considered dangerous due to the irresponsible shortcuts he employed in his research. Biography Early Life Armand St. John was born on May 22, 2233. He was a child prodigy born to wealthy socialites who, despite being successful in multiple walks of life, were not prepared for the responsibility of raising a son. He grew up in the care of a long succession of nannies, all of whom he resented. Though his parents denied him no material thing, he was only capable of gaining their attention through emotional outbursts and tantrums. Years later, and much to his father's disapproval, he would choose to enroll in Starfleet Academy. ( ) Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy, Armand St. John became close friends with Spock, thinking him to be only person in the Federation capable of understanding his brilliance. This relationship was probably motivated in part due to the fact that Spock's father also disapproved of his entering the academy. Spock and St. John often fought as Spock found the shortcuts St. John employed in his research to be dangerous. Sure enough, when one of these experiments caused extensive damage to the campus, St. John was expelled from the academy and with no options left, forced to join the family business. ( ) Life at the Pollux II Laboratory After failing at the family business, St. John traveled to Pollux II where he created the most advanced laboratory in Federation space. He soon received funding to begin work on transwarp drive research. St. John became frequently frustrated with his aids and fellow scientists, as he felt he had to spend too much time explaining to them his every move and that they hindered him more than they helped. St. John had a high security clearance granted to him by the Federation and was thus able to keep up with the activities of his old classmate Spock. He found one report, about the trip of some members of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] crew to the mirror universe particularly interesting due to the fact that this suggested in parallel universes, there would be other Armand St. Johns. St. John built a machine to abduct parallel Armand St. Johns from their respective universes, intending to gather them all together in so they could research together, therefore there would be no one of inferior intellect left to slow him down. ( ) St. John then had the Federation send Enterprise to Pollux II in order to witness his newest discovery as he wished to show it to Spock, who currently served as that vessel's first officer and science officer. Despite being met by several of Armand St. John's others, of various species and genders, Spock still rejected that this machine worked, as the sheer logistics of it seemed to be impossible, as well as finding it unlikely that such a diverse range of alternates- including a Klingon version of St. John- would all be willing to follow the lead of the one in this reality. St. John then ordered Spock and his away team captured and attempted to have his "others", with the aid of Orion pirates Narhal and Susna, capture the Enterprise. This plan eventually failed when Spock convinced St. John to allow him to take a closer look at the machine, and St. John produced an "other" after Spock had disconnected the power supply. Spock than mind-melded with St. John, exposing the fact to him that a greater power was at work here, which eventually would reveal itself as the malevolent creature Djinn. After this illusion was shattered- Spock noting that he had suspected the 'alternates' were illusions from the beginning due to the lack of a Vulcan version of St. John, reasoning that St. John had always feared Vulcans as they were the only race he might consider his superiors-, St. John seemed to lose the concept of reality and was transferred to the facility on Elba II for rehabilitation ( ) References St. John, Armand St. John, Armand Category:2233 births